Is Our Song Ever Gonna Last?
by loveneverdies123
Summary: this is a JB fanfic. You become famous and the rest is history.
1. The Talent Show

**Your in 7****th**** grade and your 12 years old**

Your hand were sweating as you sat there waiting for your name to be called. Your heart was pounding as fast as a jackrabbit. Your best friend just finished singing and you clapped for her. It was your turn and they called your name. You here your friends and classmates clapping and shouting for you. You turned around and smiled. You got up the stage and sang Who Said by Miley Cyrus. You looked at the crowd and see the talent scout smiling at you. then you looked at your class, some of them were smilng while the other were just talking to the person next to them. You finished singing and you here clapping and screaming through out the whole room. The talent show ended and the teacher called all the participants to the stage. (everyone left except for you guys) She introduced you guys to the talent scout and he said he was going to pick 6 of you guys to do an audition for a record deal. (there's about 10 participants) He picked two 6th graders, two 7th graders, and two 8th graders. One of was you. When you heard your name your heart pounded fast again. He also picked your best friend, (BFF's name). The talent scout told you guys to go to LA and audition on Saturday.

To Be Continued...


	2. I'm So Proud Of You

You went back to class and the whole classroom cheered. You smiled and went back to your seat. Jason (random name) whispered to you, "You were great.""Thanks". You felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned around and Lilly (another random name) and she gave a thumbs up. You smiled back.

20 min. later after school

(BFF's name)- YOUR NAME wait up!

you turn around and see her running to you  
u-oh, hey  
BFF-(breathing heavily)hey...can i...walk...with you?  
u-uhh...sure ok (you smile)  
BFF-You were great anyway  
u-thanks you too  
BFF-can you believe that talent scout picked us?  
u-i know right  
BFF-so you going to the audition?  
u-(looks at her)really?how long have you known me?  
BFF-i'll take as a yes (you both laugh) well here i am...i'll text you later.  
u-ok bye (you wave bye)

you walk to your house and your mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

mom-hey sweetie, how was school today?  
u-it was great...a talent scout came to the talent show and picked 6 of the participants for an audition in LA on Saturday  
mom-really? were you one of them?  
u-yea i was  
mom-oh my gosh i'm so proud of you (she hugs you)  
u-thanks mom...have you called dad yet?  
mom-no not yet...but you can call him right now?  
u-ok (you go upstairs to your room)

your dad is in the army and he can't be with you very often. you only see him during the holidays. also, you haven't seen him since you 7 so you miss him very much lately. 


	3. I Love You, Dad

You go upstairs, close the door, take out your phone and call your dad. While you wait for him to answer, you lie on your bed and look at the ceiling.

dad-hello?  
u-hey dad  
dad-hey, how's my little princess?  
u-dad...i'm sixteen  
dad-alright...  
(you secretly like him calling you that because he hasn't call you that in a long time)  
u-(you laugh)  
dad-so how's school today?  
u- it was great...we had our talent show today  
dad-aww i wish i was there to see you  
u-haha me too (your about to cry)  
dad-did anything else happen today?  
u-uhh...a talent scout came and picked 6 of us to audition for a record deal...and i was one of them (silently sniff)  
dad-i'm so proud of you...hope you do well at the auditions  
u-(sniff)ha thanks dad (you smile)well i gotta go to my homework i love you  
dad-i love you too

you hang up and put the phone on the drawer next to you. you sigh and get up to take your homework finish and go downstairs to see what your mom you go downstairs you see your brother sitting on the couch watching tv. You also smell chicken.


	4. Miss Popular

You change into your pajamas .com/pajamas/set?id=27223709 and went downstairs. As you went downstairs you see your little brother sitting on the couch watching TV. You also smell chicken.

u-mmm,that smells good mom  
mom-well, you can have a taste of it when you set the tables  
u-(laughs) ok

You guys have dinner and you do to sleep. The next day you wake up with the smell of waffles and bacon. You take a shower and change into .com/your_outfit/set?id=23062743 You go downstairs and say good-bye to your mom and give her a kiss on the cheek. You go to your BFF's house and both of you guys walk to school.

BFF-so you excited for tomorrow?  
u-huh? sorry i was just thinking about what's gonna happen tomorrow?  
BFF-that's what i asked you?are you excited?  
u-well, duh…i'm also nervous…you?  
BFF-same

You guys stay silent for the whole walk. When you guys reach school, all these people gave you high fives and saying good the people that NEVER talk to you said you guys are awesome. You guys just went with the flow. Then you see the populars just looking at you guys kind of in disgust, but you just roll your eyes at them


	5. Miss Popular Part 2

You see the populars just looking at you guys kind of in disgust, but you just roll your eyes at them. When you guys got inside the school everyone clapped and cheered.

u-wow...

BFF-i know

You guys just smile and wave to guys go to class and the intercom goes on saying the Pledge of Alegance and some other stuff.

Principal-Now for our Talent Show winners...3rd place Jennifer Alba (random)...2nd place (BFF's name)...1st place...

You close your eyes hoping for them to say your name...

Pincipal-(Your Name)

The whole classroom goes nuts, and you just smile.

Lunch Time

BFF-Oh my gosh (Your Name) i'm so happy for you.

u-haha, thanks me too

Guy-hey nice job (Your Name) and (BFF)

BFF AND U-tHANKS

Matt-hey (Your Name)

Matt is your best guy friend. You've been knowing him since you guys were in kinder. He's kinda like the brother you never had. He's also a big supporter. He's the one who made you sign up for the Talent Show.


	6. Your The Best

Matt is your best guy friend. You've been knowing him since you guys were in kinder. He's kinda like the brother you never had. He's also a big supporter. He's the one who made you sign up for the Talent Show. The thing you don't know is that he really loves you, but he never tells you that.

u-hey Matt

Matt-(sits across from you guys) Congrats on the winning thing

BFF and u-thanks

u- you still owe me though

Matt-I know, But it was worth it

u-yaa right

Bff-(laughs)

u-what's so funny?

BFF-oh nothing (smiles)

u-(roll your eyes)

Matt-so did you guys get picked for the audition thing?

u-yeah...wait how did you know that?

Matt-what do mean how did i know? The whole school knows

Bff-wow really?

Matt-(nods)

u-do you really think i should go to the audition?

Matt-(Your Name) this is a once in a lifetime chance for you guys to make your dreams come true. And besides that talent scout dude would totally pick one of you guys to get that recording contract.

u-but what if he only picks one of us? I mean i don't want to (BFF's Name) feelings?

Matt-then, you should follow your heart. If you get picked and you feel a little bit guilty about it...keep on following the road or just stop and go back.

u-thanks Matt. Your the best. (stands up and hugs him)

Matt- i know (smiles)


	7. WHAT?

u-thanks Matt. Your the best. (stands up and hugs him)

Matt- i know (smiles)

After School;Walking With BFF

u-why were you laughing earlier at lunch?(looks at her)

BFF-nothing (speeds up a little)

u-(walks up to her) tell me

BFF-ok i just think you and Matt are a good couple

u-WHAT?

BFF-yeah

u-how?

BFF-i don't know...u guys just do

u-not to be mean but i don't like Matt that way

BFF-i know you don't but he does

u-WHAT?

BFF-oh, look i'm home...bye! (goes to the house door)

You go home thinking about what (BFF's Name)said.


	8. Rough Day

When You got home you went straight up to your room and your mom came in...

mom-is everything ok?

you-yeah i just had a rough day and there's a lot of stuff in my mind

mom-you wanna tell me about it? (sits down on your bed)

you-yeah, i'd rather not (stands up)

mom-haha ok well i'll call you when dinner's ready

you-ok (smiles)

you do your homework it was really easy so it only took you 5 min. you changed in to this .com/rough_day/set?id=28282530 you turn on the TV and your phone rang. you look at it and it was Isabella (ok i'm gonna name your best friend Isabella because the real person who is my bestfriend is named Isabella and she's gonna get brain surgery on Tuesday and if the doctors just mess up one little thing she's not gonna make it...so i'm putting her name here because she's a big Justin Bieber fan...speaking of Justin Bieber you guys might be thinking where is he? well the story is gonna focus on your life first so be patient please...thank you)

Phone conversation

you-hey Bella!

Isabella-hey (YN)! So...


End file.
